


hum()

by ruins



Series: paper boats [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transistor, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: The amphitheatre was empty, Rhys hummed anyway.





	hum()

The amphitheatre was empty, Rhys hummed anyway.

If he closed his eyes, everything was fine. Everything was normal. The illusion didn't last, it never could. Not here, where a night ago Jack died in place of Rhys.

Rhys could still see the cruel sneer on Tassiter's face as he set the Transistor on its murderous path. Like he was celebrating some premature victory. How the disdain on his face transformed to shock when Jack appeared.

Jack was silent, but he always was when Rhys -

“You're alive!” A voice acrid with static shouted behind him. “I'm so happy, so happy, so happy.”

Rhys jumped, sending the microphone clattering to the ground. Gripping the Transistor tight and whirling around, Rhys faltered at the nightmarish sight.

Oh.

Oh no. Oh no. 

It was Vaughn. Familiar glasses askew on his half-subsumed face, he looked so small kneeling on the unnaturally pristine floor. Hesitantly, Rhys took a step towards what remained of his oldest friend and manager.

“We can be together,” Vaughn said, tone constantly shifting with distortion. “He's gone, he's gone, he's gone.”

Jack huffed in annoyance. “That's where you're wrong, pal.”

Vaughn shrieked.

Jack cursed. The air shifted and Rhys sensed the Process cordoning off the set. No running from this.

“No! Tassiter killed you!” The words came out a pained and angry howl. Solid matter began twisting and reshaping Vaughn's form into something monstrous.

“He meant to kill Rhys!” Jack barked. “What were you even thinking, letting him see Rhys alone? I thought you were supposed to be smart!” 

“He was going to make you leave,” Vaughn hissed. “He promised, he said you'd never see Rhys again! You ruined everything!”

Realization stung Rhys. It was Vaughn who let Tassiter in during rehearsal. Tassiter, who hated Jack but couldn't touch him. A perk that came with being the darling of the Founders.

A perk that didn't extend to Rhys, some nobody programmer turned singer.

“I'll kill you,” Vaughn's voice was so full of hate. The Process was nearly finished eating him whole.

“Wow. Okay, he's lost it,” Jack was right. Rhys hated admitting it. “I hope you can still dance in those heels, pumpkin, 'cause this is gonna get messy.”

Rhys adjusted his stance, swallowing his hurt, and began his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> first boss, vaughn better have badass fight music


End file.
